Neko-chan
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Aomine menemukan seekor kucing yang membuat hidupnya berubah 180 . Aomine akhirnya sadar rasanya dicintai dan mencintai. Warn inside.


**Neko-chan!**

 **Disclaimer: Aomine punya saya/salah ehem maksudnya Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi -w-)**

 **Pair: AOKAGA/KAGAAO**

 **Rated:M MUAHAHAHAHAHA *disambit batu***

 **OOC,ABAL,TYPO YANG TIDAK BERPERIKMANUSIAAN, DAN EFEK SAMPING LAINNYA YANG BISA DISEBABKAN AKIBAT MEMBACA FICT INI.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SO HERE WE GO~**

* * *

Piiiip...Piiiip...Piiiip...PIK

Aomine mematikan alarmnya dan melihat jam digitalnya. Hmm pukul 7.00. Itu artinya Aomine harus bergegas bersiap-siap jika ia tidak ingin terlambat Ke sekolah. Aomine mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aomine hanya membutuhkan waktu 5 menit dikamar mandinya. 1 menit untuk gosok gigi, 1 menit untuk keramas, dan 3 menit lainnya untuk mencari inspirasi. Setelah selesai Aomine memakai seragamnya dan menyiapkan sarapannya. Aomine hanya tinggal sendiri jadi ia sudah terbiasa untuk memasak sendiri. Percaya atau tidak, masakan Aomine cukup enak.

Aomine membuat pancake. Menu yang cukup simple dan tidak terlalu berat untuk sarapan. Sambil memakan sarapannya, Aomine memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisinya.

 _"Berita pagi ini, seorang bayi ditemukan di pinggir rumah seorang warga..."_

Aomine mulai tertarik melihat berita di televisi.

 _"Berita selanjutnya, seorang pria membunuh temannya sendiri akibat masalah yang tidak diketahui."_

Aomine menghela nafas. Berita di televisi belakangan ini hanya dipenuhi oleh berita kriminal. Apa hanya ada kejahatan di dunia ini? Tidakkah ada berita yang lebih menarik selain berita kriminal, misalnya fenomena alam.

Aomine mulai berfikir.

 _"Orang-orang belakangan ini semakin gila. Mereka membuang anak mereka sendiri. Mereka rela melakukan apapun demi mengisi perut mereka,bahkan mereka tidak segan segan untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Manusia semakin mirip...kucing...ah tidak mungkin lebih rendah dari itu."_

Aomine menyingkirkan pikiran pikiran anehnya dan menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia hampir terlambat.

 _Skip time~_

Seorang siswa bersurai kuning menghampiri Aomine yang sedang bengong sambil menatap kejendela.

"Ohaiyou Aomine-cchi."

Aomine sedikit terkejut dan menatap kearah Kise.

"Hehehe apa aku mengagetkanmu ssu?"

"Hn...tidak juga, ada apa?"

"Pulang sekolah ini kau ikut kan ssu?"

"Ha? Ikut apa?"

"Aomine-cchi itu emang aho ssu, Akashi-cchi bilang pulang sekolah ini kita akan ke karaoke untuk merayakan kemenangan tim basket kita ssu."

"Hoh...begitu."

"Kau ikut kan ssu."

Aomine menghela nafas.

"Hari ini aku tidak ikut dulu Kise, aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Apa? Apa Aomine-cchi sakit ssu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa apa tenang saja."

"Hoh ya sudah, aku ke kantin duluan ssu dadah."

Kise berlari ke luar kelas dan Aomine hanya melambaikan tangannya. Aomine kembali ke aktifitasnya. Menatap keluar jendela.

Tes...tes...zraaassshhh...

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Langit berwarna kelabu. Langit terasa kosong tanpa adanya matahari yang menampakan cahayanya. Yang tersisa hanyalah gumpalan awan kelabu. Suasana ini terasa menenangkan bagi Aomine. Entah kenapa cuaca hari ini pas sekali dengan suasana hatinya. Ada hal yang mengganjal didalam hatinya. Hal yang selama ini membuat hatinya terasa pedih, tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya. Namun hari ini ia sadar apa yang selama ini mengganjal dihatinya. Awan yang kelabu dan terasa sepi tanpa adanya cahaya. Aomine akhirnya mengerti bahwa selama ini dia kesepian. Orang tua yang tinggal jauh darinya membuatnya tidak mempunyai tempat untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Mungkin selama ini Aomine dikenal dengan keahliannya bermain basket. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya digilai banyak wanita di sekolahnya. Tapi Aomine tidak membutuhkan semua itu. Aomine tidak membutuhkan popularitas. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah cahaya yang bisa membuat hidupnya yang kelabu terasa sedikit berwarna.

Selama ini tidak ada yang benar-benar dekat dengan Aomine, bahkan teman setimnya. Menurut mereka Aomine terlalu menutup diri sehingga selama ini tidak ada yang tahan untuk berada di dekatnya.

Teman? Aomine tidak pernah mengerti apa itu arti teman. Mereka bilang teman itu lebih berharga dari apapun. Lalu apa karna Aomine tidak memiliki teman ia tidak punya sesuatu yang berharga untuk dijaga? Aomine menghela nafas dan melihat halaman sekolahnya yang sudah basah akibat hujan yang turun. Untunglah hari ini Aomine sempat melihat ramalan cuaca di berita tadi pagi, jadi ia tidak perlu merasakan basahnya air hujan hari ini. Aomine berjalan menyusuri sebuah taman untuk memotong jalan kearah rumahnya. Ia melihat beberapa anak sedang mengerubungi sesuatu.

"Ih dasar jelek pergi sana."

Salah satu anak menendang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti...kucing?

"Iya ih jorok."

Seorang anak lagi melempari kucing itu dengan kerikil. Aomine biasanya tidak perduli dengan masalah seperti ini tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Melihat keadaan kucing itu yang cukup mengenaskan. Kedua kakinya depannya yang terluka. Wajah kucing itu pun terluka, bahkan sepertinya satu matanya buta. Para anak anak itu kembali melempari kucing itu dengan kerikil.

"HEI HENTIKAN."

Anak anak itu melihat kearah Aomine yang tiba tiba berteriak. Mereka langsung berlari pergi. Aomine mendekat kearah kucing malang itu. Aomine mengambil sebuah kardus di dekat tempat sampah dan menaruh kucing itu didalam kardus. Ia membawa pulang kucing itu. Yah tidak ada salahnya memelihara seekor hewan. Toh ia juga kesepian. Sesampainya di rumah Aomine mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dan membungkus kucing itu. Aomine mengambil kotak P3K dan membalut luka kucing itu dengan perban. Aomine mengambil sekotak susu, menuangkannya di sebuah cangkir kecil dan memberikannya kepada kucing itu.

Aomine memperhatikan Kucing kecil itu. Kucing itu terlihat kelaparan, tubuh mungilnya bergetar, mungkin kedinginan. Apa kucing ini ditinggal oleh induknya? Seketika Aomine teringat kembali oleh berita yang tadi pagi ia tonton.

 _"Induknya meninggalkannya, bahkan mungkin ayahnya tidak akan perduli sama sekali dengan kucing ini. Kucing ini tidak mungkin bisa bertahan sendirian. Apa kucing ini...tidak punya teman?"_

Seketika Aomine terkikik geli memikirkan itu semua. Kehidupan kucing ini benar benar menyedihkan. Sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini. Tidak ada yang melindunginya. Ya, kehidupan kucing ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kucing itu terlihat sedang memperhatikan Aomine. Susu dimangkuknya sudah habis sepertinya kucing ini benar benar kelaparan.

Grurururuk...

Ah Aomine baru ingat, ia belum makan apa apa dari pagi. Aomine berjalan kearah dapur. Hanya ada sisa makanan tadi malam. Aomine memanaskan makanannya. Sepertinya kucing ini benar benar tertarik dengan Aomine. Kucing mungil ini sampai mengikuti Aomine ke dapur. Aomine berjalan ke arah ruang tamunya, menyalakan Televisinya dan mulai memakan makanannya. Kucing ini melompat keatas sofa Aomine dan kembali memperhatikan Aomine...ah lebih tepatnya memperhatikan makanan Aomine.

"Miw"

Aomine menengok saat kucing ini mengeong kecil. Aomine menyodorkan karage ayam kearahnya. Kucing itu memakan karage ayam Aomine dengan lahap. Hasilnya, sofa Aomine pun penuh dengan remah bekas karage ayam. Aomine menghabiskan makanannya dan mengambil sebuah penyedot debu. Ia membersihkan sofanya. Kucing ini sepertinya tertarik dengan penyedot debu Aomine. Terlihat saat Aomine sedang membersihkan sofanya, tiba tiba kucing ini melompat kearah penyedot debu Aomine. Reflek, Aomine langsung mematikan penyedot debunya. Hampir saja kucing ini masuk kedalam mesin penyedot debu bila Aomine tidak mematikan mesinnya. Aomine menghela nafas.

"Haaaah...kau benar benat merepotkan."

"Meaw?"

Kucing itu hanya menatap Aomine bingung. Toh kucing ini tidak akan mengerti perkataan Aomine. Aomine mematikan TV-nya dan mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tamu. Sepertinya kucing itu mengerti kalau Aomine sedang sibuk. Buktinya, ia benar benar tidak mengganggu Aomine sedikitpun.

Tuk...tuk...tuk...

Aomine menengok kesumber suara aneh itu. Ternyata kucing itu sedang memukul layar TV dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Sepertinya kali ini ia tertarik dengan bayangan dirinya yang ada di layar TV itu.

"Hmm sepertinya kau butuh nama."

Kucing itu menengok ke arah Aomine seakan akan mengerti apa yang dikatakan Aomine.

"Hmm nama ya?...Kaca...Kagami[1]? Ah iya Kagami, kau terlihat tertarik dengan bayanganmu di layar itu."

"Meaw."

Kagami menghampiri Aomine dan tiba tiba membaringkan tubuhnya dipaha Aomine. Sepertinya Kagami pun tidak masalah dengan nama itu, malah mungkin dia menyukainya. Aomine membelai kepala Kagami dengan lembut. Tiba tiba ia terkekeh sendiri.

 _"Kalau dipikir pikir...kucing itu lucu juga ya?"_

Aomine menyelesaikan seluruh tugas tugasnya dan memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Namun baru beberapa menit ia terlelap, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di wajahnya. Aomine menyalakan kembali lampu tertidurnya dan benar saja. Kagami sudah menyamankan tubuhnya di wajah Aomine. Sepertinya ia masuk kekamar Aomine lewat celah pintu kamar Aomine yang tidak tertutup secara rapat. Aomine mengambil sebuah bantal, menaruhnya dilantai dan membaringkan tubuh Kagami secara perlahan di bantal itu. Aomine kembali mematikan lampu tidurnya.

"Oyasumi~"

Baru saja Aomine terlelap, lagi lagi Kagami melomat keatas tubuh Aomine dan kembali tidur diatas wajahnya. Aomine mengangkat tubuh Kagami dan menaruhnya diatas dadanya.

"Kau ini bandel sekali...kalau besok kau mati karna ketiban tubuhku aku tidak akan tanggung jawab."

"Meaw~"

Kagami hanya mengeong dan kembali tidur. Aomine menghela nafas, sepertinya kucing ini benar benar sudah menempel dengannya.

Piiip...piiiip...piiiip...pik

Aomine mematikan alarma digitalnya. Ini sudah waktunya untuk bersiap berangkat kesekolah. Aomine mengulet sebentar dan merasakan sesuatu didadanya. Ah ternyata Kagami masih tertidur pulas. Aomine menaruh Kagamidiatas kasur, mengambil handuk dan mandi. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Aomine mendapati Kagami yang sedang berguling guling diatas ranjangnya.

"Meaw."

Kagami langsung berlari kearah Aomine saat melihat Aomine keluar dari kamar mandi. Seakan akan ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Aomine.

"Ohaiyou."

"Miw."

Aomine bersiap memakai seragamnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Seperti biasa, Kagami tetap setia mengikutinya. Aomine mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil dan menuangkan sekotak susu kemangkuk itu dan memberikannya ke Kagami. Kagami langsung meminumnya. Aomine menggoreng 2 buah telur, 2 sosis, dan 2 daging bacon. Aomine mengambil sisa karagenya tadi malam dan memberikannya ke Kagami. Aomine memperhatikan Kagami yang memakan karage itu dengan lahapnya. Entah kenapa itu membuat Aomine senang. Selesai menghabisi makanannya, Kagami melompat keatas meja makan Aomine dan Menggigit salah satu daging bacon Aomine.

"Hei itu punyaku."

Aomine menurunkan Kagami dari atas mejanya, namun seperti tidak dihiraukan oleh Kagami, Kagami kembali melompat ke atas meja makan Aomine dan menggigit kembali daging itu. Hari ini Aomine harus rela berbagi jatah sarapannya dengan Kagami. Aomine menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bergegas berangkat kesekolah. Kagami tetap memgikuti Aomine saat keluar dari rumahnya. Aomine mengangkat tubuh Kagami.

"Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, aku akan kembali saat sore nanti, jangan nakal ya."

"Miaw."

Aomine menurunkan kembali Kagami dan berangkat kesekolah. Sesampainya disekolah seorang pria berambut baby blue langsung menghampirinya.

"Ohaiyou aomine-kun."

"Ah ohaiyou..."

Aomine terlihat sedikit tersenyum saat membalas sapaan Kuroko. Aomine langsung duduk di kursinya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Aomine-kun, sepertinya moodmu sedang bagus hari ini, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak juga."

"hmm soukah..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kalau makanan kucing itu beli dimana ya?"

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawabnya, Kuroko memperhatikan wajah Aomine.

"Aomine-kun sudah beli kucing?"

"Bukan beli, sebenarnya...kemarin aku menemukan sebuah kucing."

"hmm begitu...sebenarnya di supermarket biasanya ada."

"Hmm supermarket ya..."

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tetsu...pulang sekolah ini...bisa antarkan aku ke supermarket?"

Kuroko terdiam. Tidak biasanya Aomine mengajaknya pergi, bahkan biasanya Aomine menolak untuk diajak kemana mana.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa apa, aku tidak memaksa."

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya. Kuroko tersenyum.

"Baiklah Aomine-kun, aku jadi ingin melihat kucingmu."

"Ah? Oh umm boleh."

Kuroko kembali ke kursinya dan jam pelajaran pun dimulai. Saat jam istirahat, tiba tiba Aomine melihat Midorima yang berjalan sambil membawa sebuah bola berwarna merah. Tiba tiba ia menghampiri Midorima dan menepuk bahunya.

"Beli yang seperti itu dimana?"

Aomine menunjuk bola ditangan Midorima.

"Memangnya kenapa Nanodayo?"

"Kucing suka bola kan?"

"..."

"Bolamu buatku saja deh, setelah ini juga tidak akan terpakai kan?"

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan kucing nodayo?"

"Sejak aku punya kucing."

"Ya sudah, besok aku berikan."

"Pulang sekolah tidak bisa?"

"Tidak bisa nodayo, ini lucky itemku untuk hari ini nanodayo."

"Oh...umm yasudah terimakasih midorima."

Aomine kembali kekelasnya tiba tiba kise menghampiri Aomine.

"Hari ini Kuroko mau kerumah Aomine-cchi ya ssu? Aku boleh ikut ssu?"

"Aku hanya mengajak Kuroko."

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hidoii...tapi kan aku juga mau lihat kucing Aomine-cchi ssu, boleh ya ssu?"

"Yasudah terserah."

"Yes, aku ajak yang lain juga ya ssu."

"Ah c-chotto ki..."

Belum selesai Aomine menyelesaikan kata katanya Kise sudah berlari keluar kelas.

"Cih, orang itu seenaknya saja."

Kuroko menepuk bahu Aomine.

"Tidak apa apa, makin ramai kan makin seru."

"..."

"Aomine-kun sudah makan? Kau bisa makan bentoku."

"Tidak terimakasih, aku tidak lapar."

Aomine kembali kekursinya. Saat keluar dari kelasnya, ternyata Kise dan Kuroko sudah menunggunya di gerbang, tidak hanya Kise dan Kuroko, namun ada Midorima, Murasakibara, bahkan Akashi.

"Kau tidak akan keberatan kalau kita semua berkunjung kerumahmu kan? Daiki."

Aomine hanya memgangguk.

"Tapi kami akan ke supermarket sebentar Akashi-kun."

"Ah itu tidak masalah."

Tanpa berkata apa apa lagi Aomine langsung berjalan mendahului mereka.

 _Skip time~_

Mereka semua sudah sampai di rumah Aomine. Mendengar gerbang pintu yang terbuka, Kagami langsung berlari kearah Aomine namun tiba tiba Kagami memutar balik.

"Ih, itu kucing siapa ssu?"

Kise menunjuk Kagami yang kembali berlari kehalaman belakang rumah Aomine. Aomine menunduk dan berjalan kearah halaman belakangnya. Melihat kejadian itu Midorima menyikut perut Kise.

"Aduh, sakit ssu."

"Sepertinya itu kucing Aomine-kun."

"Eh? Serius ssu?"

Akashi membuang nafas.

"Ya dan karna kebodohanmu mood Daiki sepertinya sudah hancur."

"A-aku gk sengaja ssu."

"Kise-chin ternyata jahat yah."

"Hidoii Murasakibara-cchi."

Aomine membawa Kagami kedalam pelukannya, tubuh kucing mungil itu bergetar. Sepertinya ia tidak terbiasa dengan keberadaan orang lain dan mungkin kucing ini trauma. Aomine membuka pintu depannya.

"Kalian, masuklah anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Mereka semua mengangguk. Masih merasa tidak enak akibat kata kata Kise tadi.

"Kalian lapar tidak?"

"Ah tidak usah repot repot Aomine-kun, kami tadi sempat membeli beberapa cemilan."

"Hmm yasudah."

Aomine mengambil sebuah kotak P3K dan mengganti perban Kagami. Sepertinya lukanya yang kemarin sudah mulai sembuh. Aomine membawa beberapa cangkir berisi teh.

"Etto...Aomine-cchi, m-maafkan aku ssu."

"Hn? Tidak apa apa."

Kuroko mengeluarkan sekotak kartu remi.

"Kita main kartu yuk."

"Hmm malas ah, kuro-chin saja."

"Yang menang dapat sekotak pocky."

"Oke aku ikutan."

Seketika mata Murasakibara berbinar binar. Kagami yang daritadi bersembunyi di bawah meja makan mulai mendekat kearah Aomine. Midorima yang duduk disebelah Aomine sontak menjauh.

"Eh? Midorima-cchi kenapa ssu?"

"A-a-aku...aku mau ke toilet ah iya aku mau ketoilet sebentar."

"Toiletnya diujung sana."

"A-ah baiklah permisi."

Kagami menatap heran kearah Midorima. Dengan setengah berlari Midorima berlari ke toilet. Kagami merangkak ke paha Aomine.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai saja langsung kuro-chin."

"Un"

Kuroko mengangguk. Kagami memperhatikan Aomine. Aomine terlihat senang.

 _Kagami's POV~_

Aku terus memperhatikan master. Hari ini ia terlihat sangat senang, mungkin karna teman temannya datang. Jika master senang, aku juga akan merasa senang. Aku menyamankan tubuhku dipangkuan master. Tubuh master sangat hangat.

"Aomine-kun ini giliranmu."

"Hahaha sepertinya aku menang lagi."

"Eeeeh? Yah aku batal dong dapet pocky-chin."

"Nanti akan aku belikan untukmu Atsushi."

"Aku baru tau ternyata Aomine-kun itu cukup hebat dalam permainan kartu seperti ini."

"Ahahaha ini hanya keberuntungan."

Pria berambut biru muda itu. Dia terlihat senang saat berbicara dengan masterku. Aku tau dia punya pandangan yang berbeda saat melihat master. Dan itulah yang aku tidak suka darinya. Cih lihat saja aku tidak akan kalah. Masterku hanya milikku.

 _Normal POV~_

"Midorima-cchi lama sekali sih ssu kok daritadi belum selesai juga?"

"Hmm Mido-chin kan takut kucing ssu."

Hening...

"Tahu darimana kau?"

"Dulu Mido-chin sering dicakar kucing, sekarang sepertinya dia masih trauma."

BRAAK...

Midorima membanting pintu kamar mandi Aomine.

"J-jangan bicara yang tidak tidak nodayo, aku tidak takut sama sekali nodayo."

"Shintaro, apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun? Ini bukan rumahmu shintaro."

"G-gomenasai."

"Yaudah cepetan ssu aku dari tadi kebelet nungguin Midorima-cchi ssu."

Kise berlari kearah kamar mandi. Midorima kembali duduk tapi kali ini bukan disebelah Aomine, melainkan disebelah Murasakibara. Setelah puas bermain dirumah Aomine mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Nee Aomine-cchi terimakasih sudah mengizinkan kami main dirumahmu ssu."

"Ah tidak masalah."

"Kapan kapan kami boleh kerumahmu lagi kan Aomine-kun."

"Tentu."

"Oh iya, ini bola yang kau inginkan nodayo."

Midorima memberika bola nya kepada Aomine.

"Ah arigatou Midorima."

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu Daiki, jaa~"

Aomine menutup pintu rumahnya. Sepi...yang terdengar hanyalah eongan Kagami. Sepertinya Kagami bersemangat sekali.

"Heh kau tau ya kalau ini sudah waktunya makan malam?"

"Miaw miaw."

Aomine mengambil makanan kucing yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. Kagami memakannya dengan lahap. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Kagami makan makanan yang bergizi. Aomine membelai kepala Kagami lembut. Kagami terlihat menikmati sentuhan itu.

"Habiskan ya, aku mau tidur dulu, oyasumi Kagami."

Kagami menatap Aomine yang sekarang telah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

 _Kagami's POV~_

Master sudah masuk ke kamarnya? Itu artinya master akan segera tidur. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat. Kesempatan ini tidak boleh disia siakan. Kalau aku tidak melakukannya sekarang, mungkin master akan direbut oleh pria berambut biru muda itu.

 _Normal POV~_

Tap...tap...tap...krieeet

Seseorang memasuki kamar Aomine, sayang Aomine sudah terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpinya sehingga ia tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang tak dikenal memasuki kamarnya.

Kriiiieeek...

Suara ranjang berdecit. Orang itu merangkak ke atas kasur dan meletakan kedua tangannya disebelah kepala Aomine. Aomine masih belum sadar akan keberadaan orang itu...

"Mas...ter..."

Orang itu berbisik ditelinga Aomine. Tidak ada respon, hanya suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Aomine. Orang itu memperhatikan bibir Aomine. Gemas akan kedua belah bibir itu, dengan seenaknya ia mengecup bibir Aomine. Ia mencium bibir Aomine cukup lama. Tidak ada lumatan atau hisapan, hanya menempelkan bibir itu dan merasakan kehangatan bibir Aomine.

"Nnh."

Aomine mengerang membuat orang itu terkejut dan menarik lagi kepalanya. Aomine kembali tidur. Orang itu masih penasaran...atau mungkin ketagihan untuk merasakan lagi rasa di bibir Aomine. Kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk memberikan gigitan gigitan kecil dibibir Aomine. Ia menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Aomine, tanpa disadari itu membuat Aomine terbangun.

"MMMPHH, L-LEPASKAN. SIAPA KAU?"

Aomine mendorong orang itu hingga terjungkal ke lantai. Orang itu mengerang kesakitan. Cepat cepat Aomine menyalakan lampunya. Terlihat seorang pria bersurai merah sedang sibuk mengaduh kesakitan. Ada yang aneh dengan orang ini, orang ini mempunya kuping dikepalanya. Kuping iti terlihat tidak asing. Perban di kedua pergelangan tangannya dan mata kirinya yang terluka. Aomine benar benar ingat semua luka itu. Jangan-jangan...

"S-siapa...kau?"

"Hiks..hiks...master."

Orang itu sedikit terisak. Yang membuat Aomine terkejut adalah...ORANG INI TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN SEHELAI PAKAIAN PUN.

"Kagami?"

"Hiks hiks master."

"Kau benar benar Kagami?"

Orang itu hanya mengangguk. Aomine masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tidak mungkin seekor kucing yang baru saja dia pungut kemarin tiba tiba bisa menjadi seorang manusia. Isakan Kagami kembali menyadarkan Aomine. Aomine menghampiri Kagami. Tiba tiba Kagami langsung memeluk Aomine.

"M-maafkan aku Kagami, apa ada yang sakit?"

Kagami mengangguk. Aomine membantu Kagami berdiri dan membaringkannya diatas ranjang. Kagami masih tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku ambilkan air sebentar ya."

Kagami menggeleng.

"Master...disini saja."

"Baiklah tapi lepaskan dulu ya."

Kagami kembali menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau master pergi."

"Hey hey tenanglah, aku tidak akan kemana mana."

Kagami melepaskan pelukannya. Pelukannya terlalu erat, Aomine hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Aomine baru saja akan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya namun tangannya ditahan lagi oleh Kagami.

"Aku akan ambilkan beberapa pakaian untukmu."

Kagami menggeleng.

"Aku hanya butuh master."

Kagami menarik tubuh Aomine hingga ia terjatuh ke ranjangnya dan Kagami mulai menindih tubuh Aomine. Ternyata tenaga Kagami lebih besar dari yang ia kira.

"K-kagami."

"Master. Aku mencintaimu, jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kagami kembali memeluk tubuh Aomine.

"Hei hei...ayolah Kagami kenapa kau menjadi manja seperti ini, aku tidak akan pergi kemana mana."

"Orang itu..."

"Apa?"

"Orang berambut biru muda itu menyukai master."

"Maksudmu Tetsu? Dia itu temanku."

"Yang lain juga teman master, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau tatapannya kepada master sangat berbeda. Aku tidak mau kalau dia merebut master dariku, master milikku, hanya milikku seorang."

Aomine terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengatakan hal se possesif ini kepadanya. Aomine membelai kepala Kagami lembut.

"Master juga mencintaiku kan?"

"..."

"Kenapa master hanya diam saja?"

Aomine terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kagami. Tatapan Kagami terlihat menjadi sedih.

"Master...tidak menyukaiku?"

"Ah b-bukan begitu aku..."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja?"

"Kagami, aku tidak yakin dengan ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku masih tidak yakin dengan perasaanku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan meyakinkanmu master, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merebutmu dariku."

Aomine belum sempat menjawab saat tiba tiba Kagami kembali mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Gigitan yang memaksa untuk Aomine membuka mulutnya. Lidah Kagami yang menerobos masuk tanpa memberikan kesempatan Aomine untuk setidaknya sedikit bernafas. Aomine mendorong dada Kagami sehingga Kagami menjauhkan wajahnya.

"A-ada apa master? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Haah...haah...Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh."

"Hmm kalau begitu boleh kulanjutkan?"

"Lanjutkan ap- AAAHHH."

Kagami tidak sengaja menggesekan dengkulnya ke milik Aomine.

"Apa kau menyukainya master."

Kagami menyentuh milik Kagami yang masih terbungkus celana piyamanya. Kagami meremas milik Aomine yang sudah menegang.

"Master...wajahmu memerah."

Aomine menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"B-baka, kalau begitu hentikan ini."

"Hentikan?."

Wajah Kagami berubah 180 derajat. Wajah nya yang polos berubah menjadi wajah seorang psycopath yang sering Aomine lihat di film. Aomine menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan menjadikan master sebagai milikku seutuhnya. Aku tidak akan berhenti sekarang sekalipun master memohon padaku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Kagami merobek selimut Aomine menjadi beberapa potongan kecil dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat tangan dan kaki Aomine. Tenaga Kagami ternyata tidak main main. Ini benar benar diluar dugaan Aomine. Kagami membuka celana Aomine dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Kagami memperhatikan milik Aomine yang sudah setengah menegang. Kagami menjilat jari jarinya dan memasukannya ke lubangnya.

"Nnh.."

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan memasukan ini."

Kagami menunjuk milik Aomine. Sontak wajah Aomine seketika memerah setelah selesai mempersiapkan lubangnya, Kagami mengocok milik Aomine secara perlahan.

"Mmnnhh.."

"Apa kau menikmatinya master?"

Aomine menggeleng, ternyata masternya itu cukup keras kepala ya, Kagami mempercepat tempo kocokannya.

"A-ah h-hentikan Kagami..."

"..."

Kagami merasakan kejantanan Aomine yang mulai berkedut, sepertinya Aomine akan keluar sebentar lagi. Kagami menghentikan kocokannya.

"AKH."

"Hmm kenapa master? Wajahmu terlihat kesakitan."

Aomine memalingkan wajahnya namun segera ditahan oleh Kagami . Ia menahan dagu Aomine dan memaksanya untuk memandang matanya. Aomine berusaha untuk tidak memandang mata Kagami dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Master...apa kau membenciku? Kenapa kau tak mau memandangku? Aku hanya ingin master menatapku karna kau adalah milikku."

"..."

"Apa yang salah denganku?"

"..."

"Apa aku sebegitu menjijikannya sampai sampai kau..."

"KAGAMI."

Aomine menghela nafas.

"Kau salah paham tentang semua ini, kau tidak perlu menyakiti dirimu sendiri hanya untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, kau tak perlu menunjukan seberapa besar rasa sayangmu padaku karna tak perlu kau katakan pun aku sudah mengerti perasaanmu."

Kagami kembali memeluk Aomine.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak membalas perasaanku."

"Aku...aku tidak tau apa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu?"

"Kalau begitu berarti master tidak menyukaiku."

Kagami menggembungkan pipinya dan lagi lagi Aomine menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa tiba tiba Kagami menjadi semanja ini.

"Kagami...biar ku jelaskan semuanya."

Kagami segera menatap Aomine intens.

"Tapi lepaskan ikatanku dulu."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan melepaskan master, karna bisa saja master pergi dariku dan aku tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Kali ini, biar saja aku yang memelihara master, aku juga bisa mengumpulkan makanan seperti master."

"Kagami, kau dan aku berbeda. Kehidupanku jauh lebih rumit dari yang kau bayangkan dan itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kita ini berbeda."

"Berbeda...Aku ini memang berbeda...dari awal aku ini memang berbeda...aku tak pernah punya teman, aku bahkan tidak mengenal keluargaku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Tapi kenapa? Disaat akhirnya aku merasakan apa itu artinya mencintai...kenapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu

"

Pipi Kagami terasa basah. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan cairan bening yang kini jatuh dari sebelah kelopak matanya.

"Kagami tenangkan dirimu."

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERIKU KESEMPATAN? KENAPA?"

"kau tidak mengerti..."

"APA YANG AKU TIDAK MENGERTI? AKU SEKARANG MENGERTI MENGAPA ADA SESEORANG YANG MEMUNGUT SEEKOR KUCING YANG SEKARAT, ORANG ITU KASIHAN DENGAN KUCING ITU DAN BERHARAP KUCING ITU TIDAK MATI. PANDANGAN ORANG ITU TETAP SAMA DENGAN YANG LAIN. PANDANGAN YANG MENATAP JIJIK KE ARAH SANG KUCING DAN..."

CTAS...Aomine menarik paksa ikatan ditangannya membuat tangannya sedikit berdarah.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang orang itu."

Kagami terdiam. Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami cukup kencang membuatnya memekik kesakitan.

"Kau mau tau alasanku memungutmu?"

Aomine melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku menyebutnya sebagai mengadopsi...ah jadi begini ceritanya. Tak ada alasan yang menarik saat orang itu mengadopsi sang kucing. Jika itu hanya faktor kasihan, kurasa orang itu akan langsung meninggalkan kucing itu saat segerombolan anak anak yang menyiksanya telah pergi. Tapi kau tau kenapa alasan orang itu memutuskan untuk merawat kucing itu."

Kagami menggeleng.

"Kucing itu memiliki tatapan yang membuat orang itu tertarik. Tatapan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh orang itu."

"Tatapan seperti apa?"

"Hmm coba lihat mataku, menurutmu aku ini bagaimana."

Kagami menatap mata Aomine.

"Kesepian?"

"Tahu darimana?"

Kagami menggeleng. Aomine terkekeh.

"Kau mungkin tidak sadar, saat pertemuan pertama kita, kita sudah dihubungkan oleh sebuah ikatan takdir."

"Takdir?"

Aomine mengangguk kemudian menghapus air mata Kagami yang masih ada di sekitar kelopak matanya. Aomine mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Kagami.

"Maafkan aku master."

"Panggil saja namaku."

"Ao...mine?"

Aomine mengusap surai merah Kagami.

"Anak pintar."

Kagami tersenyum.

"Nee...tidurlah Kagami, seekor kucing tidak sewajarnya tidur selarut ini."

"Tapi..."

"Aku mengerti..."

Aomine menarik dagu Kagami dan mengecup bibir Kagami.

"Aku juga mencintaimu neko-chan."

Seketika pipi Kagami di hiasi semburat merah.

"Jadi kita tidak perlu melanjutkan ini? Apa kau tidak apa apa master?"

"EKHEM"

"Ah m-maksudku...Ao...mine."

Kagami melihat ke arah selangkangan Aomine dan seketika Aomine sadar miliknya masih menegang.

"Aomine..."

Kagami merangkak mendekati Aomine, seketika Aomine kelabakan.

"hehe...tenang saja, aku akan melakukannya dengan cara yang lembut master."

Kagami bersiap memasukan milik Aomine kedalam lubangnya namun tiba tiba Aomine menahan pinggangnya.

"T-tunggu Kagami...A-aku memang tidak pernah melakukan ini tapi aku tau kalau ini akan terasa sakit."

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan lubangku."

"Tetap saja...aku tidak akan menikmatinya kalau ini akan menyakitimu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana."

Aomine meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"K-kalau begitu...a-aku saja..."

"Aku saja apa?"

"A-aku saja...aku saja yang menggantikan posisimu."

"Heee? Memangnya tidak apa apa?"

Aomine mengangguk. Kagami segera melebarkan Kaki Aomine hingga lubangnya terekspose. Kagami melumuri jarinya dengan salivanya dan memasukan satu jarinya.

"Akh."

"Hmmm? Kenapa? Sakit kan?"

"Tidak, t-tidak apa apa."

Kagami memasukan satu jarinya lagi.

"AKH."

"hee? Sakit yah?"

"S-sudah kubilang tidak apa apa."

Kagami mulai menggerakan jarinya, Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Kagami terus menggerakan jarinya hingga ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Aaahh."

"Hmm disini ya?"

Kagami terus menerus menyentuh titik itu. Setelah dirasa siap, Kagami mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dan menyiapkan kejantannya di depan lubang Aomine.

"Ini akan terasa sakit jadi tahan sedikit yah."

Tanpa aba aba, Kagami segera menerobos masuk ke lubang Aomine.

"AGH."

Tanpa sadar, Aomine mencakar punggung Kagami, mencoba meluapkan rasa sakitnya.

"Nnhh, k-kau tidak apa apa?"

"B-baka tidak perlu bertanya pun kau pasti sudah tau kalau aku tidak sedang tidak apa apa, sudahlah cepat lanjutkan dan segera selesaikan ini."

Kagami menyeringai, tiba tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah 180 derajat. Sepertinya Aomine salah bicara.

"Heee? Ternyata master itu orangnya tidak sabaran ya?"

Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Aomine dan berbisik.

"Jangan harap kau bisa berjalan dengan normal setelah ini."

Aomine seketika merinding. Tanpa aba aba Kagami segera menggerakan pinggulnya dengan ritme yang tidak beraturan hingga membuat Aomine kewalahan.

"Aaahh aaahhh... pelan pelan...kh K-Kagami."

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak akan bermain secara lembut."

Kagami membalikan tubuh Aomine tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya. Tanpa menunggu Aomine menyesuikan diri, Kagami kembali menyodok lubang Kagami Tanpa ampun.

"Aaahng...aahh...haah r-rhasanya ini memalukan nnhh...seekor peliharaan m-memherkosa m-mhajikannya AH."

Kagami tertawa.

"Memerkosa? Jika ini sebuah pemerkosaan kenapa kau begitu menikmatinya hm? DA-I-KI."

"A-AHG."

Aomine mengeluarkan benih benihnya hingga mengotori kasur yang ada dibawahnya. Kagami menghentikan gerakannya.

"Haaah...haaah...kau curang Kagami."

"Hee? Aku hanya menyebut nama kecilmu, walaupun begitu...ini belum selesai."

Kagami kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dan mengocok milik Aomine hingga miliknya kembali menegang.

PLAK...Kagami gemas dengan pantat kenyal milik Aomine hingga tidak tahan untuk menampar pantat Aomine hingga memerah.

PLAK...PLAK...PLAK

"Ahk s-shakit a-apa yang kau AAAHHH."

"Master, apa kau ini semacam masochist? Lubangmu semakin ketat saat aku menampar pantatmu."

Kagami kembali membalikan tubuh Aomine dan kembali mencium bibir Aomine. Menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan mengajak sang tuan rumah untuk bertarung lidah. Tentu saja disini Kagami yang lebih mendominasi, entah bagaimana Kagami bisa lebih hebat dalam hal seperti ini. Setelah puas menjelajahi mulut Aomine, Kagami beralih ke leher Aomine. Memberikan beberapa kecupan lembut disana hingga memberikan beberapa hisapan dan gigitan kecil hingga meninggalkan beberapa bercak kemerahan disana. Kagami beralih ke leher sebelah kanan Aomine dan kembali meninggalkan bercak disana. Namun Aomine sehingga menahan dada Kagami.

"S-sudah cukup...Tandanya akan mencolok."

"Itu bagus, itu menandakan kalau kau itu MI-LIK-KU. Dan tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku."

Kagami kembali memberikan tanda di leher Aomine.

"Aaahhh nngghhh aaahhh."

Aomine memeluk leher Kagami dan tanpa sadar melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kagami. Kagami mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ah ah nnhh aahhnn."

"Aomine...sepertinya aku akan keluar."

"A-aku juga...AAAHH l-lhebih chepat."

Kagami mengocok milik Aomine yang sudah dibanjiri oleh cairan pre-cum.

"A-AHHNN."

Aomine kembali keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Tak lama kemudian Kagami mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam Aomine.

"Haah...haah...b-basah..."

"Basah?"

Aomine menjitak kepala Kagami hingga sang empu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau ini merepotkan. Sekarang aku harus membersihkan punyamu dari dalam lubangku."

"Kalau begitu tenang saja , aku akan membantumu master."

Mata Kagami terlihat berbinar binar saat mengatakannya. Lagi lagi Aomine kembali menjitak kepala Kagami.

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja namaku."

"Ah...un baiklah Daiki."

Aomine kembali menjitak kepala Kagami hingga benjolan diatas kepalanya semakin membesar.

"Eeehhh? Aku salah apalagi?"

Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Kagami.

"Tch b-baka...sudahlah keluarkan milikmu dulu."

"Hmm...tidak mau ah, Habis lubangmu rasanya hangat sih."

Kagami memeluk tubuh Aomine.

"Oi oi aku mau tidur sudahlah cepat keluarkan."

"Kalau begitu oyasumi~."

"Oi kau dengar tidak Bakagami?"

Dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanya suara dengkura halus dari Kagami. Aomine menghela nafas. Karena sudah kelelahan, Aomine pun segera menyusul Kagami ke alam mimpi. Tapi yang pasti Aomine sangat bahagia karna akhirnya Aomine mendapatkan secercah cahaya dalam hidupnya. Aomine memiliki seseorang yang bisa dia lindungi.

* * *

Piiiip...Piiip...PRAK.

Kagami terkejut mendengar alarm milik Aomine dan reflek membanting jam itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Kagami menengok kesebelahnya. Kosong...

Kagami berlari kearah dapur, mungkin Aomine sudah bangun dan sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua tapi hasilnya nihil. Kagami berlari ke halaman belakang pun tak ada siapapun disana. Kagami mulai panik dan berfikir yang aneh aneh. Apa jangan-jangan Aomine marah padanya hingga ia kabur dari rumah? Ah tidak mungkin, ini kan rumah Aomine. Kalaupun Aomine marah harusnya kan Kagami yang diusir dari rumahnya.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk Kagami kembali ke kamar Aomine. Saat Kagami membuka pintu kamar Aomine, Kagami kembali tenang saat mendapati sang master baik baik saja dan sedang bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Namun ada yang aneh. Aomine berjalan dengan tertatih tatih. Kagami segera berlari mendekati Aomine dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Masteeeer~"

"E-eh adududuh."

"Gomene, apa pinggangmu sakit?"

"Tentu saja bodoh."

"WAH BAGUS, KALAU BEGITU HARI INI KAU TIDAK PERLU PERGI KESEKOLAH."

Aomine tidak menjawab apapun. Ia masih sibuk menggunaka seragamnya. Merasa diabaikan Kagami menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh?"

"Uuuhh...master mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Coba kulihat dulu lukanya."

Aomine menahan pipi Kagami dan menyentuh luka di mata sebelah kiri Kagami.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?"

Kagami mengangguk. Aomine memperhatikan Kagami secara intens. Aomine membuka mulutnya. Namun kembali mengatupkannya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak jadi lupakan saja."

"Aku bertemu seorang anak saat sedang mencari makanan di sekitar tempat sampah restoran cepat saji. Anak itu membawa sebuah batang kayu yang cukup runcing. Tiba tiba saja anak itu menarikku lalu tiba tiba dia mencongkel mata sebelah kiriku. Lalu dia membuang batang kayu dan mataku ketempat sampah itu. Itu terjadi sekitar satu minggu yang lalu tapi lukanyan masih terasa sakit."

Aomine terdiam. Entah bagaimana Kagami bisa tahu apa yang baru saja ia akan tanyakan.

"Begitu...maaf."

"Ngomong ngomong aku lapar~"

Aomine tersenyum.

"cih kucing itu memang tidak ada kenyangnya ya. Yasudah ayo."

Baru saja Aomine akan melangkahkan kakinya tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti akibat rasa nyeri di pinggangnya.

"A-adududuh."

"Tuh kan kau masih sakit. Lebih baik tidak usah memaksaka diri. Lagipula kau tidak bisa menutupi tanda di lehermu. Itu terlihat jelas sekali."

"Cih ini semua kan salahmu juga. Yaah kurasa aku juga sedang malas ke sekolah sih."

"Jadi hari ini aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan master? YOSSHA..."

Kagami kembali memeluk Aomine dengan erat. Dan Aomine kembali mengaduh kesakita.

 **Omake~**

"Tadaima~"

"Ah, Okaeri."

Kagami menyambut Aomine layaknya seorang istri yang baik. Kagami sudah belajar untuk memasak, walaupun hanya memasak pancake ataupun menggoreng telur, setidaknya itu cukup untuk tidak membuat Aomine mati kelaparan. Aomine masuk sambil membawa sebuah kardus. Kardus itu terasa tidak asing baginya.

"Etto...Aomine-san, itu apa?"

"Ah ini? Coba kau lihat kesini deh."

Kagami mendekat ke arah Aomine. Aomine membuka kotak tersebut dan...

"Meaw."

...terlihatlah seorang anak kucing yang menatap Kagami dengan neko-eyesnya yang terlihat lucu sekali. Ah pantas saja Kagami tidak asing dengan kardus itu. Karna waktu Aomine membawa pulang Kagami pun ia dimasukan ke dalam kardus.

"hehehe lihat dia lucu sekali kan? Aku menemukannya sedang kelaparan dijalan jadi aku berikan saja sisa bekalku dan dia malah mengikutiku."

Tiba perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Kagami.

 _"Bento yang sudah susah payah kubuat untuk Aomine-san dimakan oleh kucing laknat ini? Terkutuklah kau iblis berwajah malaikat."_

"Oh iya kau kan setiap hari sendirian dirumah pasti kesepian kan? Anggap saja ini sebagai teman barumu hehe."

 _"Teman? Kau mau merebut Aomine-san dariku? Dasar kucing biadab."_

Mesk tampilan anak kucing ini begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi menurut Kagami itu adalah wajah paling menyeramkan yang pernah ia liat.

"Hmm kira kira kita beri nama siapa yah?"

"Buang..."

"Apa?"

"Buang makhluk biadab ini."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kasihan tau kau tidak punya hati apa?"

Apa? Apa Aomine bilang Kagami tidak punya hati? Tentu saja karena hatinya sudah ia berikan semua untuk Aomine. Ah salah bukan itu. Aomine tercintanya membela seekor kucing yang baru saja ia pungut? Apa memang hobi Aomine ini mengumpulkan kucing kucing sekarat.

Kagami menatap Aomine dengan penuh amarah sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ah apa Kagami tidak sadar kalau dirinya saat ini sangat imut sekali. Tiba tiba...

POF...

Kagami tiba tiba kembali lagi ke wujud kucingnya. Dan setelah itu Kagami ngambek selama seminggu. Satu hal yang harus kau perhatikan. Jika kau ingin memungut seekor kucing, diskusikanlah dulu dengan kucingmu yang berada dirumah

 **OWARI~**

 **HAEEEEH MINNA KAMIYA BAWA SATU LAGI FICT AOKAGA *w*) EHEHE SEBENERNYA YANG INI KAGAAO SIH, WAKTU KAMIYA LAGI NONGKRONG DI TERAS RUMAH, TIBA TIBA ADA SEGEROMBOLAN ANAK TETANGGA GITU LAGI GANGGUIN KUCING KECIL. KUCINGNYA DITENDANGIN TERUS DIPUKULIN PAKE SENDAL PADAHAL KUCINGNYA UDAH LUKA LUKA GITU DAN KAMIYA REFLEK NGOMELIN ANAK TETANGGANYA DAN KAMIYA HARAP EMAKNYA GK KENAL SAMA KAMIYA.**

 **DAN 2 HARI SETELAH ITU KAMIYA BARU TAU KALO MATA KUCING YANG SEBELAHNYA ITU BUKA ILANG ATAU CACAT DARI LAHIR, TAPI KARNA ADA ANAK TETANGGA YANG NYONGKEL MATANYA. DAN DISITU KAMIYA LANGSUNG PENGEN NGERAJAMIN ITU ANAK, AH TAPI TAKUT DI RAJAM BALIK SAMA EMAKNYA -w-) OKEH INI KENAPA MALAH CURHAT?**

 **KAMIYA JUGA NULIS FICT INI AKIBAT RASA FRUSTRASI KAMIYA YANG KALO LIAT KUCING YANG LUKA LUKA DIJALAN ITU LANGSUNG PENGEN NANGIS. MIRIS BANGET KENAPA MEREKA NYAKITIN SEEKOR KUCING YANG GK NGERTI APA APA, YA KALO KUCING DIKASIH TULANG AYAM ATAUPUN TULANG KUCINGJUGA PASTI UDAH SENENG BANGET. NGAPAIN GITU PAKE DIPUKULIN, KADANG MALAH ADA YG DISIRAM PAKE AIR PANAS. KAMIYA CUMAN BERSYUKUR KUCING KAMIYA BAIK BAIK SAJA DAN ALIM -w-)**

 **DARITADI KAMIYA NGOMONGIN SOAL KUCING. IYA, KAMIYA EMANG SUKA BANGET SAMA KUCI**

 **NG. YAP DAN ENTAH KENAPA KAMIYA MALAH BIKIN FICT RATED M (lagi)**

 **[1] Kagami: kalo gk salah bahasa jepangnya kaca itu Kagami deh XD**

 **OH IYA DARITADI KAMIYA UDAH CURHAT PANJAG KALI LEBAR LANGSUNG AJAYA AKHIR KATA MIND TO REVIEW ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


End file.
